theforumgameforumsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spam Article
This article is created soley so you can spam the shit out of it, much like the Twilight Sucks Wiki has. Rules. '''This article has them. #Don't delete anything. #Leave your name at the end or beginning of what you say like the TS wiki has. Now go, faggots! 8D Spam Conversation '''Madge: '''Ohay. >.> I ttly created this article. Dani: Did you see meh new Falcon Punch gif? <.< It's awesome, amirite? '''Madge: '''Ttly bbeh. I like it. 8D Jesus knows best- *shottted* Dani: Underline is better than bold. And it's GOD, not Jesus. D< '''Madge: You lie! D< And your knew nickname is ttly Jesus nao, you can't change it. 8D Dani: You were plain that time. Haha! And nu! It's GOD! Madge: Plain? What ever do you mean, Dani dearest? 8D Ah, don't you love the power of editing, Jesus? Dani: You...you cheated! D:< Stoppit! Madge: '''N-No, you cheated! ;_; Jesus is a cheater! Meanie! /immature Dani: How dare you call GOD a cheater! You're going to Heaven. It's not as much fun there! Dante: I think I should be God. I mean, I am the Legndary Dark Knight Dante, after all. Dani: Why are you here!? Dante: Because. '''Sol: Hai. Madge: Ohay Sol. 8D See Dani, Sol is using bold too. It proves bold is ttly better. Dani: That's because she's LAME! Dante: I should ttly be God, right? Dani: No. Madge: '''*wags finger at Dani* Don't be mean, Dani, or I'll release my rainbows. D< SGR: *pokes head in* '''Madge: Ohay SGR. 8D Dani: SGR is underlined, too! >D Also, can you help me with "Teh Muses" page. It's giving me hell with the pictures. Madge: '''*crickets* ^ I didn't read the above sentence til like an hour or two later, hurf durf. >.> ''Jess:'' Argh, I hate being late. >_< Dani: Jess! Why are you bold!? D: Jess: But I'm using both bold AND italics! D: Glass: *sigh* Here we go again. Roza: ^ That. For serious. '''Krystal: >_< Dani: But you need to be underlined! Vergil:''You're so immature. Dani: Am not! '''Julie: '''Are to. Dante: Even your self insert agrees. 'Jess:' Mine does that to me too, Dani. D: Dani: Why? They're pretty much calling themselves immature, too. 'Jess: 'No idea. Blacksun: What general debauchery is this? Sol: No clue. Jess: Argh, Steel's article took FOREVER! D': That was about twenty minutes wasted, trying to get everything right. '''Madge: '''Inorite?! DX That /fgam/ article I made took me like a hour to two hours to make. I get distracted easily. >.> Hurf durf. Jess: Ursorite. Not to mention that I didn't have most of the concepts for Dueling to the Stars! written down, so I had to remember FUCKING EVERYTHING! I only remembered Steelblade Legacy's first manuscript due to its utter amount of fail, and the second one due to the fact that I wonder what the fuck I was on. Dani: Wait, what? Jess: Me BAWing about having to remember Steel's bad fanfiction that I was supposed to improve on. >_> Read his page, kthx. Sol: Spam is ham in a can.... Spam is ham in a can.... '''KS: '''Ham in a can, ham in a can. Dani: ''We are we are the youth of the nation. '' ''Sol: That doesn't make sense. Burai: STFU, SOL. Jess: Why the fuck has nobody changed this in...well, who knows how long? >_< Madge: I have no idea. ._. I haven't been on lately. Burai: Darkrai got 'em? Sol: STFU BURAI. *cough* /ttly immature revenge Burai: *Pulls out Chainsaw* Run, Sol... Sol: Coz that's ttly more mature than what I wrote. *pulls out rocket launcher* Dani: ''Love shack, baby! Love shack, baby, love shack, baby! ''*dances* Madge: Yay, the /fgam/ wiki has been unlocked! 8D I kind of forgotted to unlock it. *shot* Blacksun: YAY IT'S UNLOCKED!!! Burai: HOLY CRAP! THE OTHERS! Category:Misc.